The Drabbles Of Glee
by DeadUserUserCTRLALTDEL
Summary: This will contain drabbles of most Glee characters and couples, example Klaine. It's also for me to get use to writing again and to get use to writing for Glee. And to write about the Glee characters in character. Grammer/Spelling my be varied.
1. Kurt: Part One

Do Not Own Glee.

These are drabbles for me to get use to writing again and for writing Glee.

Parings that are going be shown through out this are - Every paring or mostly every parings. So yes there will Klaine is it? There will Fabbery? Finchel? Quam? Blam? Kam? Britanna? Fabritanna - a foursome, that will be fun.

* * *

><p>It was dark nothing but the cheap coloured lights invaded his vision as he walked down the hall that was stained with red markings where battered bodies were held up in a dignified manner as if this was right, was it? He didn't know but did he care, no. Why should he care if people cried, screamed or even begged for him to stop.<p>

They didn't stop once for him not even when he was on the floor...No this was wrong he shouldn't be thinking this not at all but yet he couldn't help but look to his side and smile, a ghostly smile at a person.

He wasn't insane that was Sue's job but maybe just maybe he wasn't fully right in the head either to have these thought's. Then again no one in this school could read mind's and it would just be another simple day.

* * *

><p>I have no idea who this character is myself when I was writing it but at the moment I'm leaning towards Kurt, a dark Kurt but some sort of Kurt. Then again I'm not completely sure.<p> 


	2. Rachel: Part One

Do Not Own Glee.

* * *

><p>You'd think it would be easy being perfect all the time but it isn't especially when your adoring fan's hate you as much as they do because your better then them but can you blame them? I would be hateful towards myself to if I had no talent but the show must go on.<p>

Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and this is my story.

* * *

><p>Just a slight taste of what I can do with Rachel. Later on these drabbles will get longer as I explore each one into more depth.<p> 


	3. Sue: Part One

Do Not Own Glee.

* * *

><p>To be queen of the jungle you've got to have one thing and that's power, that's how I do it, I being me, Sue Sylvester, yes you heard it right you simple minded baboons i'm talking to you.<p>

Now it isn't that I don't like you.

Okay I don't.

But the point still remains I control you and you need to learn that, am I making myself clear?

Good.

Now get out of my office.

That also reminds, no running in the damn hallway.

Stupid brats.


	4. Puck: Part One

Do Not Own Glee.

* * *

><p>I know that the girl's want me, it's just they can't have me. Their just not passionate enough sure there's Santana and she's a total babe but I wouldn't be dead near her at the moment with what happened earlier and anyway she's losing her edge. I want someone that can satisfy me to brink of destruction and I know the one women, not girl, women that can do that.<p>

Hello teacher


	5. Britt: Part One

Do Not Own Glee.

* * *

><p>I know I'm not that smart but does everyone have to be so blunt about it? It's okay not to know everything isn't it? Yet just last week couch Sylvester shouted at me and so did Quinn and Santana.<p>

It really hurt.

I've been called stupid my whole life even my parent's called me stupid.

Is it stupid to care?

I suppose it is.


	6. Emma: Part One

Do Not Own Glee.

* * *

><p>He has a wife.<p>

He has a wife.

He has a wife.

He has a wife.

But yet he's looking this way.

Don't look.

Oh he has such...

Emma snap out of it.


	7. Shelby: Part One

Do Not Own Glee.

* * *

><p>I sometimes wonder if what I did was the right thing to do.<p>

I know that I shouldn't feel anything but I can't help but feel something to the child I created.

You could call me a bad mother but how could I be a bad mother when never giving the chance. I suppose in a sense you could call me selfish but right now I don't care.


	8. Quinn: Part One

Do Not Own Glee.

* * *

><p>It was a cold morning in December as ice seemed to hit the ground as the morning sun begun to raise above the snowy white mountains in the distance. A feeling of coldness mixed in the air with a added touch of dread mixed finely together to create the joy of the blissful air and red, hot ice that seem to melt away on one's face.<p>

This was the new life of one Quinn Ferbray.


End file.
